The Past and the Present
by adoggz
Summary: This story is about Fox McCloud and his adventures on a primitive Earth-like planet populated with fox people


Author's Note Star fox is someone else's not mine  
  
Just so you know Fox is trapped on a plant of primitive fox people and is currently helping the States United military in its war against Pieraq and it evil dictator Soe Dam Insane. The story that follows is about his escape from the planet  
  
a few more things this is told form Fox's point of view most of what your going to read are his thoughts **bold** means fox is talking _italics_ mean that another character is talking  
  
Chapter 1 The Past and the Present  
  
It was a dark and stormy night. I had just come down from patrol and was exiting my plane when the deck tilted about 20 degrees. I immediately looked at the landing strip and saw that my wingman had been taken my surprise. He didn't compensate in time and hit the 20-foot wave that rocked the ship. That was the third plane we lost that night to another wave – bigger and worse. People were rolling all over the deck. Many people and items fell over the side. I lost my balance and nearly fell off the ladder exiting my plane. Unluckily my navigator Jim "Jimmy-Jam" Johnson fell. When he hit the deck he broke his arm with a sickening snap that was audible over the roll of the thunder. Then I did fall.  
When I woke up a few hours later, the storm had gotten worse. The ship was pitching, rolling and tilting. Every time it moved there was a frightening sound that you don't want to hear on the sea. It was a mixture of a loud cracking, ripping and creaking. It felt like the ship would crack into two or it could have been my head. It pounded with a throbbing pain that only worsened with thought. I couldn't even hear myself think. My memory from that point on is a little iffy. All I know is that when the nurse came in I fell asleep for three days. When I came to, most of my injuries had healed which unfortunately meant that I had to get up and start moving around.  
My first order of business was to take a shower and change clothes. As soon as I got out of the shower, a messenger informed me that the chief wanted to see me on the bridge ASAP. I got dressed and went to see him. When I got there he was in a heated discussion with the resident weather man. I heard the chief shout _what do you mean_ and then a meek reply from the weather man, _it's like I told you. We're going to be in this for at least a week._  
Apparently that wasn't what the chief wanted to hear because he again shouted _what does this_ _mean?_ This time the Air Boss braved a reply by saying _it means that our planes aren't going_ _to be flying anytime soon. We're grounded until this storm lets up_. The chief asked how long the storm would last and the weather man said, _Well it looks like it'll let up some in three days_ The Air Boss interrupted the weather man by asking _Enough to resume flights?_ but then the weather man completed his sentence _for a little while._ The chief shouted _what_ and the weather man explained that it would be worse a couple days later. The chief asked how bad the storm would be and I heard the weather man reply _worse that this one_ at the same time that I knocked on the door.  
The chief greeted by saying _'bout time you got here._ I explained that I was in the shower when I got his message. He asked how I was feeling and I responded that I was fine except for the lump on my head. The next thing I heard was _good. I won't mince words. The situation is not good. Your wing man is down and so is your #2 man but we need you to get ready. You fly in three days._ I told him okay, saluted, and then left.  
I started wandering aimlessly deep in thought. When I focused on the sea, I realized that it was a giant mass that could, if you aren't careful enough, swallow you whole. I thought, by the looks of it, that the sea wanted us. Mighty waves pitched the ship to and fro like a child's play thing but the ship wouldn't go down. This seemed to anger the sea even more. It came at us with even greater fury and still we didn't go down. But I knew that if the storm got steadily worse and if it kept up, we would not survive. I stopped myself from thinking this way and went to go see my people. 


End file.
